


We'll Be Together [Forever]

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray lays in bed, bruised and bandaged, and Ryan and Geoff have a conversation about being too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Together [Forever]

Ryan stood up and pressed a kiss to Ray’s forehead when he was sure there was no blood pooling under the freshly changed bandages around his waist. 

The Dragon had gotten it’s claws into all of his wolfs. Everyone else had already healed but while Ray’s wolf recognized them as his pack rather then the packs Ray’s mother and father belonged to, it was still adjusting to the change. 

Ryan closed the door quietly behind him before going down the stairs. 

He stopped when he reached the living room, looking in with a wide smile on his face. 

Geoff was sitting in the center of the couch. Jack’s head was laying against his shoulder and the bearded man’s arms were warped tightly around Gavin’s waist, the younger with his head in Geoff’s lap. Michael was laying across the other side of the couch with his head in Geoff’s lap as well, his face pressed against the back of Gavin’s head. 

"They finally went to sleep then?" Ryan declared, stepping into the room. 

Geoff nodded without looking up, running his hands through Michael’s hair, “Yes. I had to do a little alpha mojo to relax them but then the exhaustion overtook them.” 

"You guys worked hard," Ryan murmured as he squatted down in front of the couch. He rested his hand on Gavin’s cheek, running his thumb over his skin. "I’m sorry I was late. As much as Monty trusts us, he was reluctant to send Miles and Shane when they could have gotten hurt. If I was better at talking to people then-"

"Sh," Geoff interrupted. He reached for Ryan with his free hand, flicking his forehead. Ryan let out a soft ouch and looked up to meet his eyes, ready to object to the action only to stop when he saw Geoff’s eyes were glowing red. "I wouldn’t have send anyone easily either and you did your best. You got Monty to agree to help in the end and no one got killed, humans in the city or us. Ray’s injuries aren’t anything that wouldn’t have healed in an hour or two normally."

Ryan sighed, letting his head thump forward onto Geoff’s knee, “Still. I wish none of you had gotten hurt at all.”

"That’s unrealistic," Geoff deadpanned. A hand was placed on his head and the soothing quality to the fingers scratching at his scalp had Ryan’s eyelids fluttering as he tried to fight almost immediately. "I’m just thankful to whatever is keeping us all together."


End file.
